Rising Star
by Lotus914
Summary: Lucy decides to leave her club and start anew. Old club members send Natsu and Co. to bring her back. an accident occurs, and when they wake up on the street, they get chased by a ex-band's mob of fans. And while running away, they just so happen to run into the ex-band's singer, Lucy Heartfilia. One string of events later, they find themselves helping Lucy become the biggest star.
1. 2 Surprises, 1 Date

_Hi everyone! This is my first fan fic, so very sorry if it sucks. Please don't write anything to harsh in the reviews, but constructive criticism is fine. Thank you. So, I guess, on with my story!_

"Lucy?"

"Yes?" Lucy Heartfilla replied to her concerned looking date.

The black headed teen sitting across from her pointed to a large plant behind her, and asked, "Do you, by any chance, know that person?" He sweat dropped.

"Who…?" she asked raising her eyebrows to the top of her forehead, while spinning towards the plant. She noticed someone seemed to be sneaking around in there. "GAH! STALKER!" she screeched at the top of her lungs.

The supposed "stalker" was caught off guard by the sudden screams, and jumped up in surprise. He could hear the now angry Lucy mumbling something.

"Luuuuuccy KICK!" the foot of the furious blonde met the gut of the person hiding in the plants. She heard a familiar sounding groan, and saw unmistakable pink, or _salmon_, colored hair.

"Natsu?!" Lucy gasped, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Geez, Lucy, what the crap was _that_ for?" the pink headed intruder moaned.

"O-oh, sorry about that," Lucy muttered, while sticking her hand out for the poor teen sprawled on the floor. "Are you okay?" she asked, a look of concern crossing her face.

"Yeah," Natsu said in a near whisper.

"Good," replied Lucy, who quickly pulled her hand away from Natsu's. She let out a sigh. "Now that _that's _over with, Natsu…" Lucy said in a low, deathly tone. "WHAT ON EARTHLAND ARE _YOU _DOING _HERE_?! _ARE _YOU THE BIGGEST _IDIOT _IN _ALL_ OF FIORE?! CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT I'M ON A DATE WITH MY BOYFRIEND?!" Lucy screamed with all of her rage. Everyone in the normally quiet town of Magnolia could hear her, and it was obvious that everyone was staring at her.

Everything seemed to enter a dead silence. The pink headed teen stared at the blonde girl, _his best friend, _with a perfectly shocked face. He was used to her being mad at him, but that, _that _was something entirely different. _That _was pure rage. This was _not _the sweet, kind, loving Lucy that he knew.

A cough broke the trance that everyone was in. Anyone who was watching Natsu and Lucy now had their attention completely placed on Lucy's date.

"Ex-boyfriend," he mumbled, it was so quiet, that nearly no one heard, but to Lucy, it was as if he was shouting it at the top of his lungs.

"W-what?" is all Lucy could manage to say. Or more like stutter.

Her date took a deep breath, and lowly said "Lucy, we're breaking up."

All that Lucy could do was stare at him with her big, brown, tear filled eyes.


	2. A Secret I Need To Tell

**Hi everyone! How are you today/night? Anyway, I'm sorry for making the last chapter really short. I promise, this one will be better and longer! By the way, on the last chapter of Rising Star, Lucy just got dumped! But why? How will she react? What will Natsu do? Why was he hiding in a giant plant? All these questions and more will be answered this time, on Rising Star!**

"I'm sorry Lucy, you yell a lot, get angered easily, are being _stalked_, and really, the only reason I dated you was because of your very… large breasts," Lucy's new ex stated, not even trying to hide the fact that he was staring at, well you know, what he just now stated.

Natsu stared at Lucy. Her arms were hanging loosely at her sides, her fists were slightly clenched, and her big, beautiful brown eyes were filled with tears. Natsu should have felt sad for his friend, but on the inside, he was practically jumping with joy that her and that sleaze ball were now officially unofficial. He hated Lucy's (EX!) boyfriend, and knew from the start that he was a jerk. But Lucy, being in a very happy mood the day she got her new boyfriend, wouldn't hear a word of it. She just chatted with the other girls about just how _perfect_ he was.

But now, all Lucy could say about him was what a big jerk he was. Of course, by the time Lucy realized this, it was too late. Her heart was shattered into tiny little pieces. Again. Lucy could feel the river of hot tears on her face. Natsu noticed this, and stretched his hand to Lucy's.

"Luce?" he asked a worried expression on his face. Lucy turned towards him, hearing the sound of his voice.

"Don't give me that crap," Lucy said in a low, foreboding voice. She glared at the pink haired idiot standing before her. Lucy could still feel the stream of tears slowly falling from her eyes. She was humiliated. She was just dumped, broke down into tears, and pitied in front of everyone. And it was all that pink haired jerk's fault.

"Wha-what?" Natsu stuttered, looking at the blond before him in complete shock. Natsu's eyes were practically the size of dinner plates. He felt as if someone had just slapped him.

"I _said _don't give me that _crap_. I don't need to be pitied by you, _Natsu Dragneel,_" Lucy spat out his name like was the filthiest thing in the world.

Natsu's heart ached. And he knew it wasn't from the 4 plates of food he ate earlier. It was because of the way his friend; his _nakama_ had said his name. It was full of pure hatred towards him. Some people would say his name like that when they were in a bad mood, and just happened to be there. But he wasn't fazed about it. He just brushed it off like no big deal. But when Lucy said his name like that, he felt like shooting himself with a gun to his heart.

"Do you hear me Natsu?! I won't be pitied by you or the club anymore! It's your entire fault! I hate you Natsu! Tell the others I quit!" Lucy screamed to the pink haired male. Lucy ran out of the diner with a trail of tears floating behind her. _Damn it all! _Lucy thought.

Natsu just blinked. He was still lost in thought when Lucy screamed at him. Four words kept replaying in his mind. _I hate you Natsu! _That was all he could hear. The world seemed to be getting blurry. His eyes slowly blinked over and over again. _Crap, _he thought. _I'm blacking out. I'll just have to apologize to Lucy back at the club. If she's not there, then everyone's gonna kill me. And that means that she really meant… _Natsu couldn't finish his thought. He was already passed out on the floor.

Gray's POV

_What the hell? _I thought. I swore I heard screams come from the diner, so I came over here. But that damn flame head was passed out on the floor. "Am I _really _going to lug this idiot back to the club?" I groaned. Thank Mavis that the club was nearby. I sigh as put the pink haired idiot over my shoulder. _What the hell went on between you and Lucy?_ I thought as we made our way to the club, the sun shining bright in the sky.

Normal POV

Natsu woke up in the clubs infirmary with his head throbbing. He pulled his fingers through his hair as he wondered why he was there.

"Hey, flame brain's finally up!" Gray shouted with fake enthusiasm.

"Well good morning ice-stripper," Natsu replied to his best friend/rival, while also pointing out that his clothes were gone.

"What the crap?!" Gray yelled as he looked down to see that he was only wearing his boxers.

Natsu just rolled his eyes, and pushed himself off the bed. "Hey, stripper, you know where Lucy is?" Natsu asked, glancing around, as if looking for the blond in question. "I need to apologize to her," Natsu stated.

"No, I haven't, that's why I waited for sleeping beauty to wake up so I could ask her," Gray said, seemly forgetting about his missing clothes.

"So, she's not here?" Natsu asked a look of worry on his face.

Gray, noticing this, shook his head "no" and proceeded to talk to the pink haired teen in front of him. "In fact, I haven't seen her since you chased after her when she said she was going on a date with that idiot of a boyfriend," Gray stated.

Natsu grimaced at the thought of the sorry excuse for a human Lucy _used _to call her boyfriend. "Well now he's her _ex-_boyfriend," Natsu stated under his breath. But Gray still caught that.

"Sweet. So Lucy finally broke up with that ass?" he said.

"No," Natsu found himself muttering. "_He _broke up with _her_," Natsu grinded through his teeth.

"Wait, seriously?!" Gray yelled, not believing that a jerk broke up with Lucy and not the other way around.

Natsu just stared at the ground, nodding. "By the way I have something to tell the club," Natsu said, his voice was wavering, and he knew it.

"What is it?" Gray asked, concerned for his friend. Gray felt anxious to hear his answer.

"Lucy… is quitting Fairy Tail," Natsu whispered. Tears slowly rolled down his cheeks. He knew that it was his fault. Everyone else was going to either kill him, or cry. Natsu said in a louder voice, with tears flooding out of his eyes, "and she's not coming back."

**So guys, did you like it? Just to let you know, this story is one without magic, so clubs will replace guilds here. If you want me to continue with story, please review! I'm also sorry by making the last chapter so short. I also want to apologize for any mistakes. And yes, in case you were wondering, this is a NaLu fan fiction. Bye for now guys!**

**-Lotus914**


	3. An Acidental Street Performer

**Hello guys! It's night right now, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I know I said that this was a NaLu fan fiction, but there might be bits or chapters about GrayLu, LoLu, and the couple I hate the most, NaLi. It's not that I don't like Lisanna, or anything, I just don't like her and Natsu. Together. As in a couple. No offense to anyone who ships or supports them, I'm just saying. Also, most of the songs I came up with myself, but if I didn't come up with one, I shall put it in the disclaimer below.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, even though it would be really awesome if I did.**

Gray looked at Natsu in disbelief. There was no way that Lucy could be gone. Everyone in the club's going to be heartbroken. Especially Levy and Erza. _Crap!_ Erza was going to be _pissed_. Gray thought. Gray's face suddenly scrunched up in anger, and in horror. He was gonna get the crap beaten out of him because of the pink headed pyro.

Gray shot up and grabbed Natsu by the collar of his vest. "You are going to march out there and tell the club what you did." Gray said, threatening Natsu with the undertone of his voice.

"Sure, ice princess." Natsu murmured under his breath.

Gray looked satisfied with his answer, while not hearing his little comment. Gray marched out into the middle of the guild, dragging Natsu along.

"Listen up!" Gray yelled, so loud and so full of urgency, that even Erza looked up from her slice of strawberry cake to see what was going on.

"Natsu has something to say." Gray said, while pushing said person in front of him. Natsu looked down towards the ground.

"Well, um…" Natsu was stuttering. _Something was _very _wrong _was what gone through all of the club members minds.

_Damn it! _Lucy sighed. She didn't have enough money for a cab, because she left her purse at the diner, and there was no way she was going back there. Natsu could still be there. And that was exactly why she needed to hurry. She knew that her old club members were going to send a search party after her once they heard she was gone. So she needed enough money to get to the next town over.

The wind blew her pink fedora off onto the sidewalk. When she finally noticed, she ran off to go get it. As soon as she reached it, the wind suddenly stopped.

"Weird," she muttered to herself. She noticed people staring at her. She suddenly realized that she looked like a street performer, with her hat lying down on the ground, the place where her head would go was facing up, as if it was a bowl. Lucy smirked to herself.

_I don't the best voice, but I need the money so I might as well. I know the perfect song too. It's my own creation, but there's no harm in sharing right? _Lucy took a big gulp of air. _Here I go. _Lucy suddenly began to sing.

_The rain is slowing me down,  
You smile as you watch me drown._

_You were never here for me!  
And I never seemed to see,  
You never loved me._

_So now I stand alone,  
And you just text your new girlfriend on your freaking phone?!_

_You laugh at the way I cry,  
And roll your eyes when I say "I wish I could die!"_

_Because you were never here for me!  
And I just now started to see,  
You never loved me.  
No you would never love me._

Lucy opened her eyes to see people stare at her. _Was I really that bad?_ She thought. She stared at her audience in the eye. Wait a minute. Weren't there only a few people when she started? And now there was a giant mob! And were those news vans?! Holy Crap! Lucy started to feel a little dizzy. She sat down in front of her hat.

She peeked over it to see what was in it. She was completely shocked when she saw what was inside.

**BOO YEAH! Cliff hanger! But if you read the summary of my story, then you probably already know what's in that hat of Lucy's. I was going to put more in, but I decided to wait until the next chapter. So sorry if this chapter's a little short. Please review, it makes me so happy! I will also be starting up a poll soon, so look for it on my page. It's about what new story I should right! Anyway, I guess that's all for now. I'll be updating soon, I promise. Bye for now!**

**-Lotus914**


End file.
